


Fading

by thisismymagicshop



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Imaginary Friends, Random & Short, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismymagicshop/pseuds/thisismymagicshop
Summary: You started to forget me long before either of us noticed.





	Fading

Long before you grew aware, here I was, making you giggle, watching over you as you slept.

When you turned 3, you spoke to me for the first time and it was beautiful. You giggled and laughed out loud and you tried to catch me, only to almost fall on your face most of the time, because your small body would go right through me.

When you turned 5, you grew a bit more and grew louder as well. And we would run and run and run and you would look at me with such innocence, begging me to turn the floor to lava and you would be delighted and you would jump from the couch and onto the chairs again, again, and again.

When you were 7, you still played with me when you came home from school and I would patiently sit on your bed while you finished your homework. Sometimes your friends would come over and we would all play together. They were great kids.

When you were 9, I was your only friend. You had to move schools, cities, and you left a lot of people behind and you were sad and you spoke to me about it all the time. I wished I could’ve done something for you.

When you were 11, you finally made some really good friends and we were happy. They came over too many times to count and you would play video games and you finally had someone to properly play hide and seek with.

You met Minho when you were 13 and that you were crushing on him was our secret. You thought there was something seriously wrong with you. You’re perfect, and I wished someone would’ve told you that sooner. I never noticed how translucent my skin had started to become.

We barely spoke when you turned 15. Minho was your new best friend and that was alright, you remembered me from time to time and you would sometimes talk to me in your dreams. You would update me on everything, you’d forgotten that I knew. I knew because I promised to never leave you, not by choice.

I noticed I was disappearing when you were 17. You never spoke to me anymore, you never looked at me, and you were close to graduating. You’d grown so well and you were planning on finally confessing to Minho. You’d told your parents, and they’d accepted you just as you are, even though your father had a hard time at first. You cried so much and you felt like you had no one.

I was right here. You just had to think of me and you’d see me. You called Minho instead and I was glad. You had someone, you’d be alright.

Now you’re 19 and I’m nowhere to be seen in your mind. I can’t see my hands anymore and everything is fading and you’re smiling.

I wish I could cry, because Minho returned your feelings and now you’re dating him and you’re going to college and maybe you’ll remember my name someday and you’ll smile and the memories.

I wish I could hear you say it one more time… “Onew-hyung”.

 It was a pleasure, Lee Taemin. I can’t feel hurt, I was always invincible… you made me up after all.

 I leave knowing that you’re safe and that Minho will take good care of you, just like I did when you were small and I was your favorite.

And just like that…

As I look at your smiling eyes one last time, I think that maybe this isn’t such a bad way to go.

I’m gone.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I found a prompt around that said: "You are a kid's imaginary friend. He's growing up. You're fading away."


End file.
